Nail polish applicator with extendable shaft, plunger cap, and spring, enables the user to apply nail polish at lowest points of the container even when secured by threading or unsecured and resting on bottle throat. When not in use, in secured mode, bristles remains seperate from bottom of bottle. By finishing the complete contents of the bottle only the empty glass container will be discarded so as to not pollute the earth with remaining lacquer.